Sueño de amor
by thesesshogroupie
Summary: Summary: el joven Estel llevaba años soñando con lo mismo...


**Sueño de amor**

Summary: el joven Estel llevaba años soñando con lo mismo….

Disclaimer: Personajes son propiedad de Tolkien, yo no gano nada con escribir esto.

Capitulo 1. **Mi sueño eres tú**

Lord Elrond leía algunos reportes de lo ocurrido en los alrededores de Rivendel, pero de cuando en cuando lanzaba una miradita a su hijo adoptivo, Estel, quien dormía placidamente en un mullido sillón de la casa. Parecía muy normal, pero Elrond ya había empezado a sospechar de la extraña costumbre del joven de dormir demasiado durante el día y pasar las noches en vela. Desde casi los cinco años hacía eso.

De pronto, una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro del humano, que sorprendió al Medio Elfo. Era una especie de mueca, que podría al tiempo expresar fascinación o triunfo, pero también desesperación o agonía. Era como si algo fuera al tiempo placentero pero también causara dolor. Quiso despertar a Estel para saber que ocurría en el sueño, pero entonces el adolescente (tenía solo 15 años) comenzó a hablar en sueños.

Déjame tocarte. Llevo años esperando por una sola caricia.

¿Estel¿Estas bien- pregunto entonces un preocupado Elrond. Pero las palabras de su hijo adoptivo no iban dirigidas a él, sino a alguien a quien el señor de Rivendel no podía ver, pues estaba en el sueño del joven.

Por favor, solo una vez, por favor.

¿Estel-intentó nuevamente.

¡No te vayas¡Por favor! – Y con esta última frase, Estel se sacudió violentamente entre su sueño y cayó. Se veía desesperado. Una vez que abrió los ojos miró confusamente alrededor y enfocó la mirada en los pies de su padre adoptivo, que lo miraba desde arriba con preocupación.

¿pasa algo- pregunto este último.

N-nada. Solo fue un sueño.- respondió levantándose.

No parecía un muy buen sueño, hijo. ¿Quieres contarme?

No, gracias, mejor me voy.- dijo por último Estel, antes de salir corriendo con la rapidez que solo un humano que ha vivido con los Elfos puede adquirir.

¡Humanos-dijo Elrond sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez que Estel se deshizo de su padre adoptivo y de todos los Elfos que se le cruzaban en el camino cada cinco segundos, se sentó a pensar seriamente en su sueño. El mismo sueño que se repetía casi cada vez que se quedaba dormido. Llevaba años soñando igual, o más bien, soñando con lo mismo. Porque el sueño no era precisamente el igual cada vez, sino que parecía una continuación del anterior. Era como vivir una vida cuando estaba despierto y otra mientras dormía. Al principio se asustó de la situación extraña, pero entonces lo conoció.

Flash back

_Llevaba cerca de un año con el mismo sueño: una hermosa y enorme ciudad blanca. Siempre vagaba por la ciudad sin encontrar a nadie, parecía una ciudad fantasma, pero hermosa e imponente. Vago por la ciudad hasta conocerla de memoria, aburriéndose en su soledad._

_Hasta que apareció Él._

_En el fondo de la ciudad, cerca de un palacio lujoso, había un jardín hermoso, que por las noches permitía una maravillosa vista de toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, iluminados por la pálida luz de la Luna. Esa noche él descansaba allí, aburrido, como siempre, esperando por la hora de despertar, pero entonces lo escuchó._

_Su voz era como el canto de todas las aves de la creación, como todos los ríos, arroyos o fuentes, como miles de campanas de cristal al unísono, y más bella aún. Estaba recitando una canción simple, pero hermosa acerca de la Luna y las estrellas. Estel se dirigió hacia la fuente de la voz encantadora y a pesar de esperar ver algo sobrenaturalmente hermoso, se quedó de piedra al contemplar la belleza celestial que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Una belleza cientos de veces mayor a lo que hubiera imaginado jamás._

_Se quedó hechizado por un tiempo que no sabría definir, y entonces unos ojos de una azul profundo como el mar, que habían estado mirando al firmamento, lo enfocaron. _

_Jamás, y en verdad jamás en toda su vida olvidó aquella primera mirada. _

_Luego los deliciosamente rosados labios se abrieron y cerraron para formar las palabras "Te estaba esperando"_

_Estel se paralizó al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras._

Fin Flash back

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima caía de la mejilla del joven humano. Diez años soñando con su amado, pero jamás lo había podido tocar siquiera. Con un último suspiro, se recostó en el jardín esperando dormirse y poder verlo una vez más.

...-...

And this is all, for now!

**Envíen reviews por favor! Sé que me quedó pequeño pero es solo la introducción, ya cambiarán las cosas. No sé aún que tan largo será depende de si les gusta ¿oko? Díganme que les parece.**


End file.
